irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nissim Ourfali
Nissim Ourfali was a contestant in Epicvivor: Egypt. He is most remembered for being a 13-years-old Jewish Brazilian boy, who enjoyed going to The Whale. Also, he won. He returned to Epicvivor: Blood vs. Water along with his adopted brother, The Whale. He was excited to play with The Whale, but sadly, they were both backstabbed and voted-off early. Nissim ended up dominating RI, returning to the game at the merge. He decided to work as a free agent, telling the opposing alliance he was flipping, bringing vital information for his allies: KatieKatie, Cat, Bibble, AveryVirgin and Fahrwodd. He won the first three post-merge immunities, but after losing the fourth, KatieKatie's paranoia lead to Nissim's blindside. At the Final Tribal Council, Cat revelead she was the one to flip early in the game. Nissim was surprised and upset at the revelation, but he still voted for Cat to win because of her game. Bio Egypt Nissim was born 13 year ago. He studies and goes to the Netzah. Nissim has two sisters and a little brother, and his family is epic. His parents are amazing, and there's no parents like them. When he travels, it's freaking awesome, but the best part is when he goes to The Whale. Nissim plays basketball and goes to Boim Village. He also likes to play video-game, surf on internet, and watch TV, but he's very organized and is a good student. Nissim went to Israel and liked it a lot. He even donated a Seifer Torah. He went to the Northern part of Israel, and had a lot of fun with kayak, kineret, zip-line, the motolancy and also the harvest. Nissim wants to win Epicvivor. He wants to use the million to do the biggest Bar Mitzvah ever! Blood vs. Water Name (Age): Nissim Ourfali (13) Tribe Designation: Ga-Wrong and BloodyWater Personal Claim to Fame: My Bar Mitzvah, and when I went to Israel. Inspiration in Life: My parents. They are awesome, there's no one like them. Hobbies: Traveling, watching Friends and The Big Bang Theory, playing basketball, going to Boim Village, playing video-game, surfing the internet. Pet Peeves: When I don't go to The Whale. 3 Words to Describe You: Good-tempered, smart, carefree If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) My DVD box set of Friends and The Big Bang Theory 2) My Whale plush 3) My Sefer Torah I won in Israel SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: The Whale! Reason for Being on SURVIVOR RP: Because I had a lot of fun in the first season. This time I want to share this fun with my brother! Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR RP: I survived the first time. I can do it again. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR RP: I'm nice and get along with people, but I'm also good at playing strategically. I think the fact that I've won before will put a huge target in my back, but I think I'll be able to deal with it. Epicvivor: Egypt Epicvivor: Blood vs. Water .]] Trivia *He was played by BrunoSomebody. *Nissim was asked to come back for Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains as a Hero, but declined because he he was in vacation at Baleia.